Pao's Tea Shop
by naniyoi
Summary: Zuko is working in the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, and Katara runs into him there. Katara doesn't notice him at first, but Zuko sees her the second she walks in. It takes a couple visits for Katara to recognize Zuko, but Zuko watches her each day, and starts to see another side of her
1. Chapter 1

It was a relief to be in Ba Sing Se; it was like a vacation, really. They didn't really need to do much. There was no one they were going out of their way to help because well, _"There is no war in Ba Sing Se"._ There was no one suffering or having a hard time because of the war, no one suffering from lack of materials or food or anything because Ba Sing Se was a haven, separate from the hardships of war. Katara thought it was nice, that there was a place to get away from everything. But at the same time, it was like it was sugarcoating the war. Like it was putting rose colored lenses over the world, and some people have been born and died in Ba Sing Se; people have known nothing but this blank, peaceful sanctuary where there was no hundred year war, no disappearance of the avatar or loss of hope. It was nice to think about, but also so plain and so drab to think that there was a place where no one had any troubles. It was nice to think of, but what was life with no trouble? With no hardships? You cannot have the good without the bad, too. It was just how the world worked. In her opinion, anyway.

Well, she'd decided to take some time for herself. After all, being in a problem-less city with nothing to do at the moment, she decided she could spend a little time away from the hustle of assisting the Avatar. So she decided to walk around a bit, observe Ba Sing Se, as it was a pretty beautiful city, if even a mindless one. She walked up to a little tea shop, and figured she might as well drop in for a cup. She had all day to herself, didn't she? She may never have another calm day like this again, that she could just get a drink of tea and relax.

So she headed inside, smiling brightly as she passed the other civilians sitting inside, and sat down, waiting to be served. It was nice to sit here. She could imagine here. Imagine that she wasn't part of such a huge thing, part of ending a _war_ and overthrowing the _Fire Lord_ and all that other insanely huge stuff. It was like she was just a regular girl again. She didn't have any big responsibilities or anything. Not that back home she had none; as when she was a child she had lost her mother and had to step up as an authoritative figure and help out Gran Gran. But now she had a new sort of authority. And that was helping Aang train and become a fully realized Avatar. It was such a stressful thought; good thing tea was pretty good at relaxing people.

Ba Sing Se. An Earth Kingdom city. Living like _peasants._ He was a Prince! Why was he living like a lowly working class citizen when he should be back at home, in the Fire Nation Palace, living amongst his father, the Fire Lord? Oh, right. Because he was _banished_ and his sister was _hunting him down_ and he and Uncle needed to _hide from Azula in Ba Sing Se._ Yeah. That's why he was living like this for the time being. While Uncle seemed to be adapting to the Earth Kingdom quite well, Zuko was all against it. He didn't like living like anything less than what he was; a Prince. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation. Before banishment he was the _heir to the throne_. He hated having to live in this peasant city; sure it was the largest city in the world, but it was in the _Earth Kingdom_ , which was _clearly inferior_ to the Fire Nation. No matter how large it was. It wasn't quantity, it was _quality_. In his opinion, anyway.

On top of living in the _lowly damn Earth Kingdom city_ , his Uncle had them both working in a place called "Pao's Tea Shop". Great. What he needed on top of living in the Earth Kingdom as a peasant, hiding from his sister and resuming his exile rather than try to redeem himself and be accepted once again, he had to work in a _tea shop_. As if Uncle didn't drive him crazy enough already which endless talk about that stupid _stupid_ **_leaf water._** He just wanted to be back home, back with his family. If he could somehow redeem himself, maybe his father would actually _love him_ again. It was all he really wanted, anyway.

But he was working here for the time being. He pretty much hated it, in all honesty. He didn't want to be in this city around these people away from his home and brewing tea all _freaking day_ and doing _nothing_ but that afterwards because there was _nothing to do in this city that wasn't completely asinine._ Why couldn't he just go home? Well, there was a lot of complications with that. And he was tired of thinking about this, of focusing on this. He ran a hand through his now much shorter hair (it was so odd having a full head of short hair, rather than so much long hair tied back on his head, and most of his head shaved), and turned to the counter behind him, picking up a pot of tea and pouring it into a few cups, then, fumbled and nearly dropped the teapot, thankfully catching it in time as he set it down on the counter. Clad in blue that stood out so brazenly on the mostly green attired people, and brown hair and skin that looked so much different amongst the paler skinned and darker haired people. She was the Waterbender that tagged along with the avatar and their little group. That was _Katara. What was she doing here?_

 _Why wasn't she around the Avatar, teaching him to make splashes and swim around in the water like koi?_

She might even be here to spy on him!

He ditched that idea almost immediately; she had no idea he was here. She might not even recognize him with his _brilliant disguise of cutting off some hair and dressing in green_. Not really. It wasn't that hard to recognize him by the huge scar stretching across his face. Maybe he'd be able to avoid her for her entire visit here? She wouldn't see him. Nothing would change. If he ever _did_ get the chance to go after the Avatar now that he knew he was here, he would still have the element of surprise.

Katara was quite enjoying her time getting to relax. So much so, she'd struck up a conversation with a fellow patron at the tea shop. They discussed the city, and Katara had blissfully pretended she always lived here, that Ba Sing Se was a beautiful place she'd always known. The blue clothes, they asked? Oh, she just felt like being a little different. What was the harm in that! It changed things up a bit, she'd say. She had to have _some_ sort of change right? The one she spoke to agreed a little change was fun! She would talk as if she lived here, like she didn't know anything but this city. She would follow along and agree with whatever they said, adding on and elaborating, like she was creating an alter-ego, or even a persona. She had become so comfortable, so blissfully relaxed and at ease she seemed to loose her grip on her teacup and it fell right to the ground with a shocking _shatter_. Well, that was unfortunate, her new friend would say. Katara looked a little sheepishly up at Pao who stood before her, arms crossed as the shattered glass and tea soaked rug sat between them. "Sorry?" Katara offered, and Pao grunted. "I hope you plan on _paying_ for that." He said sternly, and Katara rubbed the back of her neck.

"I can work it off?" She suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

And just like that, Katara went from a peaceful time in Ba Sing Se, almost on a vacation, to working. Great. This definitely wasn't how she planned on spending her time here; because for once, she had time to be alone. Away from everyone else. Away from all the troubles and duties she had with her friends. Despite the occasional fun they had, in the end, they were a band of teenagers _stopping a war._ They couldn't screw around forever. Things would get _even more_ intense, and there'd be _even more_ work to do, and preparations to make and training and spirits, she just needed a break. She thought _this_ would be a break for her, but she was wrong. She had to _work_. But then again, she _did_ have a reason to leave the group now. She could leave and be alone and just think. She didn't get to do that much with the group. She always stepped up and acted as a motherly figure with the group, she acted a little more maternal than anyone else and though she didn't need to, it was more of an impulse. It tired her or and she just needed some sort of relaxation! This, despite being work, could serve as so, right?

Approaching the tea shop, she inhaled a long breath, then exhaled, and walked in. It would just be Pao and the other employees this morning, as they would come in early to get things ready, as usual. Apparently the one employee had quite the knack for brewing tea (although his nephew seemed less enthusiastic about it). She wondered if she would get along well with the other employees here, as it'd be nice to have friends outside of her group to see a little more often. She greeted Pao, though he didn't seem too enthusiastic to see the girl who was paying off a teacup she'd broken the day before. Katara apologized again, but he dismissed it. He introduced her to the other employees and- oh, wow.

"Mushi and his nephew, Lee" weren't just Earth Kingdom citizens.

Wide-eyed, but quickly reclaiming her casual, normal expression, so as not to be suspicious.

No, because she was looking at Prince Zuko and his uncle, General Iroh, from the Fire Nation

So she was brewing tea, and she was definitely _not_ as relaxed and calmed down as she thought she would be when she first arrived. She thought she would be able to unravel and use enjoy herself at a simple job, a little task everyday that she would disappear to for a little while to escape from the troubles with her group of friends, but no. Every time one of those _Fire Nation miscreants_ walked past her she jumped a little. Iroh was nice, of course. If he recognized her from his nephews past endeavors, he didn't seem to care. He spoke to her kindly, struck up a conversation whenever it seemed quite awkward between the three of them. He praised her as she got better at serving tea, and taught her the things Zuko seemed to impatient to care about. It was nice; one less thing to keep her from having to be on alert all the time at this job. She didn't think Iroh was like Zuko or the other Fire Nation citizens. Though Zuko did seem like a different person (on top of the fact that he finally got rid of that ridiculous ponytail and replaced it with quite a cute, shorter haircut), but he seemed less.. Angst-y. He wasn't as bulky and muscular as he used to be, though not that that was any sort of insult. He didn't even _look_ sixteen before; at least now he appeared his age. Not the troubled kid he used to be, like he'd experienced far too much for a boy his age. And he probably had.

She started to understand him a little more, if only from piecing together her own opinions and ideas of and on him, and of the things Iroh would tell her. It was a little odd to think of him like this, really. Sometimes as they worked, they'd bump elbows or run into one another, and a simple 'sorry' mumbled from him was so alien, so different. She wasn't used to such a mellow, vanilla side of him. It was a little relieving; it helped her see him in a newer light. He didn't seem like such a villain anymore just.. Not a hero either. He wasn't on their side but wasn't _really_ on the other side.

Why was she analyzing where he stood in all this anyway?

It's not like it mattered. It's not like anyone like _him_ , anyone with _his_ past, could ever be on the side she was on. Could ever see that the Avatar needed to exist to keep the world in balance. That, surprise! The Fire Nation _wasn't_ the greatest civilization to ever exist. Spirits, he just annoyed her so much sometimes! But at the same time, she almost understood him. She almost leveled with him on some of his troubles (ones she'd heard about from Iroh, of course. She'd talked to him quite a bit; it was enjoyable).

So she was working here now. He tried not to interact with her too much, despite Uncle's constant insisting that he should talk to her and "make friends". Well, he didn't _need_ friends.

He didn't need to be friends with her anyway. She was the Water Tribe girl who always hung around the Avatar. He'd never been fond of her or anyone else in their little gang. But when she came in yesterday, he honestly couldn't bring back all that malice. He hadn't thought about _her_ in particular all the times he remembered trying to bring down the Avatar to regain his honor and return him. In reality, Katara was just trying to help her friend, standing for what she believed in and helping out the ones close to her. Zuko supposed, he could admire that. Because he hadn't exactly been doing that. He had been doing whatever his father believed he should so he could gain some sort of _redemption_ or _love_ from him. Maybe he was being stupid following blind instruction from him, but he didn't think too much on that. He never did.

But ever since Katara had started working here he started to change. Well, his feelings did. He always saw her as just the girl who tagged along with the Avatar. Never thought about her too much. She was on the other side. She was against him and he was against her. They didn't work on the same sides and probably didn't agree on much of everything, given that they probably had very different opinions on most everything. But he listened to the way she spoke to Uncle, the way she talked about her mother and her waterbending and her home and what her life had been before she and Sokka found Aang. He occasionally found himself listening intently more than just briefly tuning in when there was nothing else to do, and he always beat himself up a bit afterwards. What was he doing? He shouldn't care. He shouldn't sympathize with her mother issues, shouldn't care that she had left her home, too, for a bigger cause. Even if her leaving was by choice and wasn't in shame or in defeat like his banishment. He shouldn't care that they both changed immensely, and likely for the better on their leave from home. But he did. He started to feel like they were _similar_ , like they could be talking the way Katara spoke to the customers like they were her friends, or to Uncle or even to Pao, who seemed to grow to enjoy her company as well as enjoy her paying him back. He was tempted to talk to her as well, but aside from the general awkwardness that would ensue, he knew she probably hated him. After all, he deserved any hate she doled out anyway. He made some poor decisions in the past, and he knew a lot of those decisions affected her in a.. Not good way.

But as he started to listen to her speak, listen to her talk. He realized how much alike they were. How even though she was from the water tribes and he was from the Fire Nation Capital they were so similar. And after that, he couldn't stop waiting to hear her talk. It made him want to try and converse with her, but he knew he couldn't. Because she, of course, probably hated him.

And it didn't help that he was starting to notice she was pretty attractive on the outside as well as on the inside, too.

* * *

Anon: Nice! Can't wait for the next chapter! :3 also, since the rating is M, will there be smut?

Yes! It's in the M rating for smut, which I'm pretty excited about because Zutara is my absolute favorite ship from this fandom uvu


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little ironic, given most teenagers would notice how attractive someone is before they realized they were interesting (or not quite so interesting) and the attraction faded. But he had never been so increasingly.. Hormonal. He never really formed a huge crush on anyone and longed for them to feel the same about him, especially forming it off of looks alone. But it seemed different when he was thinking about her. On one hand, he was kicking himself for thinking he might hold something for this Water Tribe girl. But on the other hand.. Would it be so hard to tell her how he felt? It could work couldn't it?

No, it would be that hard. For starters, he didn't know what he was feeling, but this couldn't be more than a need as a teenager to have someone. To be with someone to vent to or to hold or to just have because he had no one else. Maybe it wasn't her he was after, but the idea of her and this relationship. That, and she hated him. She had every right to, too. He'd kidnapped her and her brother before, for spirits sake. How could he even consider this thing he was feeling! Even if he could pinpoint how he felt, even if he could get his feelings straight, would it really matter? Would it really make any difference if he could do that? She would still hold him accountable for his past mistakes, still make him feel bad about how he'd acted when he was acting blindly out of acceptance from his father. And he, of course, didn't deserve her forgiveness to begin with.

She had been pretty jumpy around him at first, as if nervous he might grab her and do something horrible to her at any given moment. Like he would shoot fire at her at any second and just _burn her alive_. Because you know? It was probably something he would do. And he wouldn't feel bad about it, either. He didn't feel bad about, for instance, taking her mother's necklace! Or using it to track Aang down! Not to mention he and his Fire Nation army goons showed up at her village before she left with Aang. Why wouldn't she be nervous he'd do something horrible?

Of course, she did start to grow less and less suspicious or hateful of him, as he didn't really seem to pose too much of a threat. After all, maybe he was just a teenager like she was. Dealing with hard times and difficult things. She supposed she couldn't say she _hated_ him, but she didn't like him all that much either.

At first, it was just admiring the way she smiled and talked kindly and apologized sincerely when she bumped into him or spilt tea on the counter, even though he was sure she didn't care for him at all, yet she still used basic manners and treated him like well, _a person_. But after that, it was her _appearance_. It was how she looked. It was how _pretty_ her brown hair was, and how long it was. How he would look at how the strands swayed just under the small of her back. The way the loopy-thingies in her hair swung around when she got excited; which was rare at such a calm job like this one. But sometimes it wasn't as _innocent_ as that. Sometimes it was the way her hips moved as she walked, the way she tossed her hair over her shoulder or she would _bend over_ to pick up anything she fumbled and dropped and _every time_ he tore his gaze away so as not to stare at her in such a.. _Dishonorable_ way. It was a little embarrassing at first, but now it felt so pathetic. This.. This _crush_ he was getting on her, was ridiculous. For many reasons. He probably didn't have any real feelings for her, and he was just being _entranced_ by how nice she might have been, or how attractive he'd begun to notice she was. He probably didn't have any true, deep seated feelings for her. And what if he did? Oh if he did, it would probably be worse. He had this, unbearable, irreversible crush on some girl who well, _hated him_ (with every right to), and who he could never really be with, because for one thing, he was horrible at a whole.. Relationship deal. And, he was certain she and the Avatar were supposed to end up together. How was he supposed to jump in and change things? It wasn't like he was.. Really so great that he would be good enough to mess with what was clearly supposed to be end-game.

It started to become more clear that he was.. Completely and utterly taken by her, and he could wrap his head around it. After everything he'd done, she still managed to treat him like a _person_. She didn't really speak to him (for reasons he was starting to think about), and well, he was too, well, skittish around her to really be forward about it. Spirits, he couldn't even talk to her like a normal person. It wasn't like him to be like this (usually), but she was doing things to his _head_. Maybe he could just talk to her. Just.. Just talk to her. Make the first step. Talk to her like a person. A friend. Well, more so an acquaintance or a friend at work, than a real friend. No, they weren't close at all. And it pretty much sucked, in his opinion. But he had to start somewhere. He could do this, couldn't he? It wouldn't be too hard.

She had grown to enjoy this job, despite knowing she had to work around people who had pretty much been her worst enemies for so long. Both on a personal level, given what the Fire Nation inflicted war did to her personally, but to the side of the war she was on. And to her friends, like the Avatar, who was clearly her friend. But she supposed since these people weren't really being so bad right now, weren't posing any threat and where really trying to get on her good side, like they didn't really pose her as a threat anymore. Though their status as foes was more up to Katara to decide, since Zuko's side was typically the one attacking and they were simply defending themselves from him. But Katara was beginning to think that no, they didn't have to be enemies anymore! She enjoyed speaking with Iroh, and from what she'd heard from him, he tended to tag along with his nephew in hopes that Zuko would find the right path, despite all the mistakes he's made. At first, Katara just thought he was sticking up for his nephew because they were family. But no, Zuko has really struggled in the past. Really had difficulties that set him on such a bad path. Katara didn't ever think she's sympathize with someone like him; especially _him_ exactly, but here she was. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, Zuko had kinda thought she seemed _scared_ of him at first, and he guessed being the guy he used to be he could be pretty intimidating (or he wanted to believe so), but now? Not a chance. He was a different person now, and despite the fact that he might not be a good, perfect person, he wasn't the bad person he used to be. It was complicated. He fell awkwardly in the middle and it didn't help, because he was awkward enough without that. He looked to Katara, who was taking a customers order, and he found himself _smiling_ a little. Jeez, he really had it for her, didn't he? He wasn't a stoic, completely pessimistic guy; no, when they settled into Ba Sing Se he did have a period where he was pretty happy all around, and showed it openly to Uncle (who seemed sincerely pleased to see him sincerely happy for once, because he appeared to be rarely so most of the time). But this was different than a good attitude about the new day in a new place under a new name. New, new new. These were new feelings, but this wasn't a knew person. It was _Katara._ And he never thought she would make him happy just by seeing her smile or even just her face, by hearing her voice or even just _thinking_ of her. He knew he seemed so ridiculous and pubescent and naive and _so goddamn much like a teenager it wasn't even funny_ , but at this point, he didn't care. He felt a little _happy_ for once; which again, was rare. Why should he spoil that with preconceived ideas of how he was supposed to think and feel, and if he thought or felt different he was silly or wrong?

But there was no way she could even be remotely intimidated by him now. Firstly because well, he noticed her act a little more comfortably around him. She used to jump or appear a bit shocked whenever he spoke or moved past her or touched her by accident, even if just an innocent brush of the arm. It was a little saddening to realize at one point, he really frightened someone that much from all his past endeavors. It made him feel a little guilty, but he didn't dwell on all that guilt. He never really thought about his past or his choices or how they affected people too much. The more he thought about it, the more reason arose. The more the reasoning filled out through him, the more he started to question if the path he took or was taking was truly the right or correct path. He didn't think he had either the choice nor the time to question his morals or choices, and if he did, so what? No one would believe he really changed anyway. He did far too much wrong to ever let that be considered. But once again, don't think to much! Don't let the reason in, because then you'll realize what you're doing and start to question it and think it might not be the _right path_.

No, he wasn't all that intimidating anymore. Far from it, really. At first, it was just him being emotionless and careless about what was going on here in this city or in this tea shop or with him or anything, so long as he wasn't arrested for being a firebender or found by Azula, or anything of that nature. He went from just generally not caring, being neutral and just unfazed by nearly anything, to growing pretty nervous. He had obviously begun to be around Katara more since she was working here, and he had grown into a nervous wreck in her presence. He wouldn't speak to her when she approached, aside from just a gesture of greetings or a polite acknowledgment, but he couldn't truly have a conversation with her. It seemed way too hard, impossible even. He would slip up and he honestly knew it.

She came over to him, a tray of cups lined up, and smiled a little at him in polite greeting, and the way her face lit up, even if not in sincerity to seeing him, was still amazing, and make all the blood rush to his face, but he forced himself to calm down before facing her. He honestly hated the fact that this girl, this one person that used to be so insignificant, or, spirits, used to mean nothing, was making him blush like a stereotypical schoolgirl.  
"Can you fill these?" She asked, and Angi, her voice was just _always_ so sweet and gentle, wasn't it? It made intimidating Katara even scarier. He only replied with a curt nod, knowing his voice might crack in nervousness (and he'd die from embarrassment at that point). He tilted the teapot to let the amber tea pour into the cups, but of course, with his luck, it didn't work. He didn't even get one cup filled and it spilled over the counter. And he just stared, sighing a little over dramatically as he set down the pot and searched for towels to clean it up. She chuckled a little, and he didn't know whether she was amused with his clumsiness or just how angst-ily he acted over spilled tea. By the time he found anything, he'd noticed her bending the tea into the cups, and smiled gratefully at him as she carried the tray off to the table she needed to serve it to.  
"Thanks, Zuko." she said before she left to serve, and he really was like a little kid with a middle school crush, because he near _gushed_ on the inside at how beautifully his own name sounded coming from her

She served the tea as cheerily as she always did, smiling and making small talk with the customers as she worked, but she couldn't get her mind off of how Zuko had acted before. They had such a simple set of actions, such a simple interaction, and it was almost like he'd overthought that. Why would he do that? It was just a little interaction between them. It was almost like he was.. nervous around her. That was pretty odd, given all the things he'd done in the past that were the result of anything but sheer shyness. Maybe it was him changing. Maybe she was right about him being another person, that he was a little nervous because he wanted to make a better impression. Maybe he was trying to hint at the idea of an alliance or even a friendship between them? A little while ago, spirits, before she started working here, she would've never considered it. But now she seemed intent on the idea of trusting him, that maybe he'd changed and it was for the better. After all, she didn't have any reason to believe he was up to anything malicious, right?

He was probably just being polite, though, she thought as she continued to dwell on her earlier thoughts. After all, most Fire Nation people were just _obsessed_ with honor, and the scar stretching across his left eye was no doubt an obvious mark of how much honor mattered to him. That, and he was apart of the royal family in the Fire Nation. It would only make sense that he was keen on honorable things, right? He was probably just doing the honorable thing in being polite, as he assumed since they either weren't fighting right now, or weren't really enemies anymore, that he wasn't going to be less than honorable, and maybe a little more than before simply because they were less hateful towards one another than before. She wasn't sure really; she didn't care as deeply about honor as he must, but she did acknowledge it was an important thing. Though even with his deep enthrallment with honor, it didn't explain why he seemed a little skittish around her, like he knew he was going to fumble or make mistakes in her presence before they even took place because he was just nervous for no reason around her. She couldn't find an answer for why that might be. She supposed that it was just her imagination. Yeah. There wasn't anything more to it; her imagination was just getting the better of her.


	5. Chapter 5

So it was another day of her working here, and he had hardly spoke to her. At first, he didn't really care. Of course, that did quickly change the more he was around her here, and he hadn't really grown _comfortable_ around her, per-say, but he wasn't hostile and neither was she. That was definitely a difference. And while with anyone else he would've just left it at the fact that there was no bad blood between them, there was therefore no reason to try to communicate any further or advance as comrades. It felt like a very _Katara_ thing to do by trying to become allies or even friends (or whatever his mind was urging towards that _was not_ either of those). Though, he supposed if he wasn't having all these feelings he wouldn't, in the first place, want to do something that seemed like a course of action she would take. He supposed he was just growing to look to _someone_ for what the morale should be on whatever side of the game he was on now. He wasn't sure if he was good or bad anymore, and he didn't know how to chose or even how to differentiate the two anymore. Maybe this little thing he was feeling with her was what he needed to try and figure that out.

Katara had been pretty awkward about the idea of conversing, or really being anything closer than they were at the moment, but she guessed, since Zuko wasn't "Zuko" right now, she could, for the sake of his little act here in the Earth Kingdom, try to get along with him somehow, couldn't she? She knew it wasn't really something she needed to do, or something that would make much progress in anything.. but it was one of those things that felt right. That, and she knew Pao would question why two people that where so close in age wouldn't speak, and assume there was something going on between them (whether that be bad or good). And well, there was. There was literally the entire past of things with him and the Fire Nation. But maybe as Lee, he would try to apologize for that, try to change things? Perhaps that was just hopeful thinking, but maybe it'd be easier for him to accept changing sides if he didn't change as _him_ at first. It was a step by step process. And anyhow, like she'd mentioned before, she didn't want her boss to be assuming they had any sort of.. romance going on that ended badly. Because oh, she knew the awkward and uncomfortable chats adults tried to have with teenagers _there_ , and poor, awkward Zuko was the last person would want to sit through that, especially with Katara as audience.

"Z- Lee." she began, glad she caught herself before it became too noticeable. She made the slip up before, but she couldn't risk it a second time. Sitting at a table near where he was cleaning up (though he didn't look in her direction, he did acknowledge her, but barely), she leaned forward onto her elbows. "I think as work acquaintances, we should get to know one another." She smiled a little in his direction, and could almost laugh at the sheer disinterest in what she'd just said. He knew he couldn't really say no to anything like that, because he would be being "dishonorable". And, it's likely it'd look odd to others if they acted as if they'd only just met, yet had the undertones of already knowing one another (since that was what their relationship was at the moment). He heaved a tiny sigh, and turned to look at her, though she only saw part of his face. His scarred, burnt face that twisted his face up into such an unhappy grimace. "Is that _really_ necessary?" he asked her, and she gave a, cheery as usual, nod

He didn't know what she was trying to do to him, but he was fairly convinced it was nothing good. Or maybe it was everything good. Unlike Azula, he wasn't really a "people person". He couldn't stop the slight embarrassment, nervousness, all those things from arising when she spoke to him. Mostly because on top of _an actual conversation with her_ , it was so casual. Like them knowing one another in the past was much more friendly than it legitimately was. Which was anything but nice and comradely. Suggesting they _get to know one another_ , was kind of pushing his grip on things around her, and he felt heat rise in his unscathed cheek, which was easily hidden. Of course, he looked so _dramatically brooding_ looking at her the way he did, but did she really think of him as any different? Dark, brooding character with a shady, and underlying sadness, in his past. So typical.

So he stopped his cleaning, and sat down across from her, trying to keep his thoroughly disinterested stature present (which wasn't hard after years of practice, but all the thoughts going through his mind lately made him want to smile at her). "What exactly do you want to know?" He asked her. And she seemed to pick her words right when she answered. "How'd you end up working here?" she asked him casually (though it sounded suspiciously rehersed). It wasn't unusual that she'd be interested in how he ended up here, though. Not that he was exactly living in such royal conditions since his banishment at thirteen.  
"My Uncle and I.. left our village. Because of my sister. And.. shes looking for us, but we'd rather.. but separated from her and the.. rest of the family now." He told her. It was a lie and Katara knew it, and not a very good lie on top of that. But he assumed Katara could piece together what he was saying (and he was glad they were relatively not busy so there would be less of a chance someone else would piece it together). She simply nodded, and he took that for her understanding. She didn't speak, and he finally added to what he was saying. "It's not.. completely true though." He said quietly, and the tone of his voice seemed to peak her interest. Maybe it was the vulnerability; Katara had a thing for helping those in need. "I miss.. my father back home. But I'm not so sure he misses me, as well." he said. "But i don't know if i want him to. Or if it's really him I'm missing. Maybe it's just.. home. And how life used to be there." He finished, and he hadn't noticed it before, but Katara looked _concerned_. Like she was interested a little worried for him and how he was doing and like she wanted to know more to help him or to see if things cleared up or _anything_. She'd leaned forward a little, too, like being closer to him would help her understand. Regardless, he appreciated her closeness, even if there was no way he'd be able to appropriately return it without seeming as awkward as he always was.

"You might miss _being home_ , but it sounds like the home you're talking about isn't that good. Both in general and.. For you." She said finally, and he was relieved to know she hadn't been faking her listening and was really talking to him. He hadn't realized how much he spilled to her (and in, albeit really bad, code, and she understood and helped). "Home isn't really a place. It's a state of mind." She told him, and he saw her smile a little when she spoke. She was probably thinking of _her_ home (or how unbelievably corny that last line was), and it reminded him that her home wasn't here, and didn't involve him. How could he verge so far off course? She was tied to something and, yeah, some _one_ else, too. Maybe he needed to do that little thing where he _didn't think, just followed suit_ again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Might not be best for you_

She was worried about all that? She probably just said that to sound a little more sympathetic to him, to be nice and make him feel better. It was something she'd do. She was _Katara._ She was _nice._ But a little part of him liked to believe that she actually thought it was bad for him to be in a place where he wasn't _really_ cared for. Maybe it was just because she was a healer, and she was sympathetic. But she was _talking to him_. That was progress right? Maybe she cared. And maybe he really liked that that was a possibility.

He was surprised he was able to talk to her successfully, and that it didn't take multiple tries to have a good, normal conversation with her. If he ignored the obvious angst of himself at first when he spoke of his father, it was a pretty casual conversation, and she genuinely seemed to care. Once again, he was sure it was just her nature to care about people, no matter who they were (like when he'd kidnapped Aang, but his friends found him and ended up saving Zuko's dumb-ass self before he froze to death in the North Pole). But he always went back to the hope that this was different. But he kept it in the back of his mind; it wasn't like he was planning on bringing this up with her anytime soon- well, ever, really. He was focused on not being seen as such a hostile person anymore, that he was making his change to the better side. He wasn't, of course. He was still having difficulty realizing if what Katara said was the good side really _was_ the good side, but he supposed he was starting to believe it, but not nearly enough for drastic change. He was glad he could _talk to her_ , and that was what he was focusing on. The accomplishment. Not the things he couldn't do

Katara didn't think she really grasped his whole "past" issue, and what had gone on at home. She always assumed he was a pampered little perfect spoiled Prince, and he got whatever he wanted. That his parents treated him and his sister like little angels and refused to believe what anyone else would say about them misbehaving or committing any sort of wrongdoing because their "Zuko wouldn't do something like that". It was a little exaggerated, she knew, but her first impression thoughts of him as a Prince who really always got his way had been added to and over exaggerated by all the days added onto her dislike of him, and she guess she subconsciously made him seem worse. But hearing him talk changed that. He told her of how he felt like he wasn't even _wanted_ home, yet all this time he'd been doing whatever he could to please his father back home to finally make him care about him and want him back home. And that Zuko didn't even know _what_ he wanted anymore, he just couldn't adjust to the change. He wanted his normal life back, not all this. And Katara sincerely felt bad for him.

"What about you?" He asked, and she was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard him speak. "Me? Oh, right." she murmured. She hadn't thought about the fact that she'd probably be sharing why _she_ ended up working here too. And then she remembered her working here was a pretty short, pretty lame story. "I, ah," she chuckled. "I dropped one of the teacups, and i don't have the money to pay for it. So.. I'm working." she replied, a little embarrassed-ly, and he looked clearly amused by this. "A teacup? You can't afford to pay for something that small?" he asked with a quiet chuckle, and she huffed, giving him a gentle kick under the table, and speaking a little quieter so no one would hear. "Not everyone's _born into royalty_ , like you." She told him pout-ily. "Money's hard to come across when you actually have to _work for it all_." she said, and amusement laced her voice this time. She knew, of course, he hadn't been spoiled by his rich family for quite some time (if ever, if she were being honest), but it seemed to annoy him that she gestured at that.

"That's _total garbage_ and you know it." he told her grumpily, but the corner of his mouth twitched, and he near smiled. He was talking to her like a friend. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke to anyone like this; so comfortably and freely. When he was a child, all he had was his mother. When she left, he didn't have much of anyone. Azula's friends were his friends, since he didn't make any of his own. It was kind of pathetic, but the sadness continues, since for the past three years he'd been with his Uncle, who was the person he was closest to on that ship as he sailed around, looking for the Avatar. He never really knew what it was like to have a friendship with anyone, despite the slight platonic relationship he shared with his sister (sometimes) as kids, and Mai. Other than that, he really didn't experience relationships like this. And it was like she was introducing him to this knew way of acting around someone, rather than just ally or enemy.

"Yeah, but it's kinda funny to see you get worked up. Especially when it doesn't result in me having to fight anyone." She chuckled, though kept her voice low at that, so that no one would be able to eavesdrop too inconspicuously. He sighed. "Yeah." he murmured. "I can understand that." he replied plainly, and tried to keep the undertones of hurt out of his voice. He thought she was trying to use his alias in a way to _forgive him_ somehow. But no, she just didn't want to get caught talking to the Fire Prince, pitying him as he worked in a silly little tea shop instead of home in his big palace.

And somehow Katara _did not_ like seeing the hurt in his eyes _at all._ She supposed she might just be overly empathetic (being a healer, and all), but it just didn't feel like that. She could tell when she was truly worrying over someone or when she just wanted to do the morally correct thing and go out of her way to help someone, if it was in her power. But this didn't feel at all like that. Even before, listening to his parenthood issues, it didn't feel like her attention was given to him as charity. She had _wanted_ to listen and _wanted_ to help, without feeling like she was obligated. And now she saw that he was... hurt by what she said, and she felt _bad_. "I... oh." she murmured, clearly unsure of what to say to solve this. "I'm sorry." she said quietly, though instead of the natural instinct to hide in near shame after offending someone, she looked at him, and tried to meet his eyes, to try and show more sincerity. She, of course, being his former enemy, had never looked at him so closely. All she needed to know was a few distinct features so she knew who she was fighting.  
But they weren't fighting right now, where they?  
She looked up at him, and met his eyes. She knew she noticed this before, but finally having a long look at him revealed things she never saw before. His eyes were _golden_ (like everyone in the Fire Nations, for the most part, but she couldn't get over the natural beauty of them). She wanted to smile, if it wouldn't be so odd or inappropriate after what she'd said.

"It's not that important. Don't apologize."

* * *

Hey there! I don't usually say anything at the ends of chapters because once i write the chapter, i just want to get it published, but I'm working to change that. I know when i read fanfictions i like it when the authors say things at the end (even though I'm always bummed that all that extra text at the bottom didnt turn out to be more of the story). But i feel like when authors talk to their readers and try to get something out there at the end of each chapter, it makes them seem more _human_ and more real, rather than just a blank face, typing away at a computer. I wanna be seen as someone of a peer (whatever your age), so you'll enjoy the story and want to read more of my works! As most people on sites like this, one day i want to go into some sort of writing, and i need practice! That's why I'm here. And i love to practice when i know how people are feeling about my work. So don't be shy about leaving reviews, as long as you don't try and tell me, like orders, what i have to _have_ _t_ o do, because obviously, this is my story, and after that? Like hell im going to do it. Being kind goes a long way with me and in my opinion (even though personally I'm very sarcastic and appear rude sometimes). Nice requests or suggestions are what i consider, not barked orders and rude comments! I hope to see your comments on there, and yes, even requests! Requests tell me you like my style and want another ship you like written like this! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

"But i _am_ sorry."

"I told you; it doesn't matter."

"Yes it _does_."

"Don't we have work to be doing?"

"Later."

She slipped up when she said what she said before, which was really just meant as a joke, but she should've known better than to joke about something so sensitive in the beginning stages of what could be a friendship. And if he just might be working towards being friends with her, he probably regretted his past decisions, and here she was, bringing them up again. She felt _bad,_ as she probably should. It wasn't just empathy, she truly didn't want to hurt him, both physically and mentally. Well, _anymore_.

He sighed, and held her gaze for a brief moment which felt like forever to her. "Why does it matter anyway?" he asked her, shaking his head and dropping his gaze to the floor, or to the table; anywhere but her. And anything that let him droop his head a little like the poor, injured little child he was acting like. "Why?" she mused. "Well.. i mean.. You looked, upset. Or hurt." she told him. "And i felt bad. I thought that was obvious?" she asked, noticing a couple customers filter out at the tables closest to them. Good. The day was coming to an end, and Pao usually left before any of the other employees, which would leave them somewhat alone (aside from Iroh), and she would hopefully get the chance to speak with him more. He just shrugged in reply, letting out a sigh like he was almost _bored_ of this. But she had a feeling it wasn't boredom of her, it was of the repeating situations. He seemed hurt or upset, and no one asked or said anything because he was used to not receiving any care there. And it was a little sad to think about, but at least she knew he wasn't being so unbelievably obnoxious that he was showing visible boredom when she was apologizing. She wondered how many times before people _hadn't_ theorized what she did and just didn't care because he seemed like he didn't, either. Maybe she was meant to find all this out

"I guess." he finally replied, and she let out a soft chortle. "Did you really think I was just going to ignore it and not care?" she asked, and he looked like he was about to give a response (mostly in embarrassment because he probably assumed her quiet laugh was at him, when it wasn't meant to be mocking), but she continued on. "I don't know that we're _friends_ , but I'm not your enemy anymore. So... i care." she finished, and he felt a bit of both relief and maybe... joy wash over him. She actually cared. Someone actually thought him feeling bad about something was worth giving attention to. And, Agni, on top of that, again, it was _her_. It was her. He knew he had a thousand reasons he wasn't ready to come to terms with as to why he was so glad it was her, but he came to a simple conclusion on it now, without having to delve to deep.

He had such a _crush_ it wasn't even funny.

He knew he didn't want to come to terms with it before, but it was _so true_ and eventually it was going to become _so obvious_.

"Really?" he mumbled, though he didn't look at her. Hearing her say she _cared_ , it was sorta what made him realize just how much he really did have all these feelings figured out for her. And maybe it was just because he was too embarrassed to look someone he felt this way about in the eyes. He even asked her that generic _really?_ question, like he couldn't believe she really _did_ care. But she did, didn't she?

She chuckled, and nodded, even though he didn't see. "Really." she assured him. She almost slid a hand forward, maybe to brush his or make some sort of as platonic as she possibly could, gesture to him, but she wasn't sure how. She gently nudged him beneath the table with her foot, which alerted him just a little, and he finally looked up. When he wasn't so angry and full of angst, he really looked pretty attractive. A natural _attractiveness_ that she really hadn't noticed before because they were enemies. But they weren't _now,_ right? That changed things

At this point, Pao had left and, as usual, instructed them to clean up, teasing Katara (much to her dismay, which was clear on her face, and pretty amusing to Zuko) about not breaking things. Iroh had remained in the shop, but in a different part of where they were. So they were alone. They'd ceased their talking at the table, mostly because it'd really come to a close at last, but also because they needed to begin to clean things up. They knew Pao would be angry the next day if they left the shop a mess, on top of talking for a portion of the afternoon today instead of working, simply because they "weren't that busy" (because that was never a good excuse for them to try and use, they learned). Zuko had been thinking about their past conversation for a while, and it really only made him a little more skittish around her, though he tried to conceal it as best he did before. He would pass her or bump her and the slight touch or word shared was just so difficult, but he managed to handle himself.

And finally, she'd ended up running right into him, a tray in her hands of (thankfully) empty cups, and she gave a nervous chuckled as she looked up at him, though he didn't look much less embarrassed by the contact, and neither of them moved away from the other. She tried to mumble out an apology, but for once, she was the one at a stuttering loss for words. He was tall, as she'd run into him and noticed her head was a little above chest level on him. And his eyes; oh his beautiful, golden eyes again. She wouldn't be able to get over those. Not to mention the much cuter fashion of his hair, which was chopped short and scruffy, now. She didn't even comprehend that she needed to _move_ and _apologize_ after running into him like that, but for once Zuko gained the confidence; and though most people would see it as _so attractive_ that he was being so forward now, she just thought it was adorable. He set aside the tray for her finally, but they remained close, and it seemed they were both sure the other would move away, and _then_ they would follow suit, but neither of them did. She looked up at him, and slowly they moved in closer. It seemed the confidence was lost on them both, as each movement seemed nervous or second guessed, scared that they would mess something up but they both so clearly wanted to move in the direction they were moving. His hands lifted, and appeared like they were going to rest at her cheeks, and the next move would be all too obvious, Katara interpreted. She moved quicker than he did, leaning forward (and up on her toes), she rested a hand at each of his shoulders

And she kissed him

* * *

So i know this one was a little short, but i really couldn't help but not add anything. The last one kinda led into this one, and i had to finish this one tonight because I'm so anxious for them to finally _get together_ uvu

Please leave reviews! Even silly little comments on how you enjoyed the story are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

And then she kissed him.

She was _kissing him._ Even though that was what he was leaning in for, he was surprised she planned to return it; and so much so that she had made the move before he could get there. He was a little nervous at first, really just standing there, but pressing into the kiss so she wouldn't pull away. His hand had outstretched awkwardly at his sides at first, but now they'd moved in and wrapped around her waist, and she didn't hesitate to moved her arms around his neck and press against him. Zuko had thought it was just him that felt something between them, but maybe Katara's feelings about him had changed so much that she was eager to return the gesture. Katara pressed up against him more, and his hands slid down to her thighs, lifting her and sitting her on the table, her arms pulling her in close together and her legs hooking around his waist. It was such a passionate, loving kiss, with them warmly and passionately in one another's arms. It was intimate and wonderful, as they held one another so closely in their arms, like they were made for one another. Made to fit like this, so closely and beautifully. If felt like they just melted into one another, that the world disappeared around them and it was just them

But it wasn't just them anymore

"Oh, nephew. This is hardly the place to be entertaining a _special friend._ "

Asked a familiar voice, and they jumped apart faster than either of them had probably moved all day, the unscathed side of Zuko's face turning red, and Katara averted her eyes, hair drooping off of her shoulders to curtain face, and she rubbed the back of her neck. Zuko cleared his throat, his eyes flickering from Katara, to his Uncle, to everything else in the room so he wouldn't have to look at either of them. He _couldn't believe_ his Uncle walked in on them like that! Given they... Shouldn't have been doing that. And knew he was here while they were doing this. And they didn't tell him to even _leave them alone._ _ **But yeah. He totally should've known to leave them alone.**_

He couldn't believe it. Mostly because he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe this was all a huge nightmare wen he was having some dream about Katara (which he wouldn't put past himself to do). But no, he finally got to do something like _this_ with her, and they're interrupted. He was already pretty much beet red, and had quickly moved away from Katara in embarrassment. While saying nothing, he headed towards his Uncle, though walked past him, and just headed home. It was embarrassing to be found doing something like that with her. With anyone, really, but it felt especially wrong with her. Should he even be doing this? Or feeling this? He needed to be on his own. And he couldn't talk to her about it because well, they weren't close enough to discuss him feeling uncomfortable doing things with her. Because it wasn't like they were _dating_ and could _discuss their relationship_ because _they didn't have one._ And knowing Zuko, he wouldn't want to talk at all. She felt so stupid. For actually thinking he might care enough to show these "feelings" in front of other people. For all she knew, he wanted her for a night and nothing more. It made her so angry that she felt for something so stupid. She glanced at Iroh who looked slightly troubled at his nephews actions, but she just stood up and smoothed out her tunic, turning and walking out, trying to keep the angry stomping out of her walk.

She returned to the group, and was greeted with an excited (as usual) hello from Aang, as well as a few lame gestures at her presence from Sokka, and then Toph demanding Aang pay attention so he could learn. She was in the process of teaching him earthbending; at least that meant they'd probably be too busy to pay any attention to Katara's occasional trips into deep thought. And her leaving so often to fulfill her duties at the tea shop.

But spirits, she felt too mad to go near there again. And to go near Zuko again. She knew she was jumping to conclusions, and maybe he was just embarrassed. Maybe it wasn't her and it was anyone he would be caught with, and he was just shy in that way. It wasn't that hard to see that he would be like that. But still, she couldn't bring herself to _not_ be angry at him for blowing her off like that, and not even waiting outside, or something, for her, to apologize or to propose they go somewhere more private. No, he just _left her in there_ and stomped off like a child. Even when he wasn't exactly _bad_ anymore, he still had an immature temper and attitude when he was embarrassed. G

But still. He could've at least tried to make it up to _her_. She would've understood, of all people. After all, _she_ was the one he was _making out with_ when they were caught and he stormed out. She couldn't believe how immature and angst-y he could be. It was unbelievable! He was _older than she was_ , and she didn't act so hormonal and moody. Or so kiddish and ustuck up. She didn't know what to think anymore. But she did know one thing

This thing that was happening between them? It was definitely going to end quickly.

So sorry about the wait for a chapter update! I was a little stuck on what to do and what to throw at you all next, but I think I've got something that's good enough. I've been told the story's moving too slow, then too fast, and I can't work to please everyone. I've been told I need some sort of plot and antagonist too, but no. That's not going to be too big of an idea in this. It's a fanfiction. A fanfiction in the ROMANCE and ANGST category. I don't know what you expect from me. I cannot please everyone, like I said, so if you leave these comments and expect a guaranteed changed from me, well, don't. I can only please a certain amount of people, and when it comes down to it, I'm going for the one that pleases me most. I doubt anyone else would decide anything different than me. Thanks! Read on, lovelies


	9. Please read!

If you were confused by Chapter 8 (or are just curious what this is) please read!

Hey there! First of all, I know my last chapter update had a crazy setup to it and it might have been hard to follow. I apologize for that, because I had to update solely by mobile. I was either lazy or busy, or whatever excuse I have, but i don't want to lose readers because I had one messy chapter. Second, you should know that despite how oddly set up, that little excerpt at the bottom was true and it should be heeded, despite the fact that I couldn't separate from the story any way. Thirdly, you may have noticed that the third paragraph (not including little sentences sprinkled in that are separate from paragraphs) changed its point of view about 3/4 of the way down. That was originally separated in my notes, but i must've messed something up. It was supposed to be like this

He couldn't believe it. Mostly because he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe this was all a huge nightmare wen he was having some dream about Katara (which he wouldn't put past himself to do). But no, he finally got to do something like _this_ with her, and they're interrupted. He was already pretty much beet red, and had quickly moved away from Katara in embarrassment. While saying nothing, he headed towards his Uncle, though walked past him, and just headed home. It was embarrassing to be found doing something like that with her. With anyone, really, but it felt especially wrong with her. Should he even be doing this? Or feeling this? He needed to be on his own. And he couldn't talk to her about it because well, they weren't close enough to discuss him feeling uncomfortable doing things with her. Because it wasn't like they were _dating_ and could _discuss their relationship_ because _they didn't have one._ And knowing Zuko, he wouldn't want to talk at all.

She felt so stupid. For actually thinking he might care enough to show these "feelings" in front of other people. For all she knew, he wanted her for a night and nothing more. It made her so angry that she felt for something so stupid. She glanced at Iroh who looked slightly troubled at his nephews actions, but she just stood up and smoothed out her tunic, turning and walking out, trying to keep the angry stomping out of her walk.

So yeah. I apologize for the weirdness of that chapters setup, and I think I wanna write a little one shot for another ship to slip in here, mostly as an apology. I would love to let you chose the ship, but I'm not that nice ;) (just kidding), but I do want a surprise for this. Of course some of you might be let down by what I chose by once again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'll probably fuck up again and slide in a little "I'm sorry" chapter. Stay tuned!


	10. Ty Lee x Mai one shot (you can skip)

"Azula's expecting us."

"We'll be quick!"

"She's going to be angry if we're late."

"Mai!"

Ty Lee's voice came out as a whine the last time, and her big, pleading eyes looked up at her, and Mai let out a very characteristic sigh as she did. "Promise this'll only take a few minutes?" She asked, and Ty Lee nodded excitedly (to which Mai rolled her eyes), and her arms slid around the girls waist, Ty Lee straightening up and sliding her arms around her neck, pressing her lips to hers and closing her eyes. She pressed closer to Mai, a few quiet giggles eliciting from her at the beginning of the kiss, but it died down and she kissed her more passionately, pressing against her. Mai pulled her closer and turned them both around, pressing Ty Lee against the wall, her hands sliding down her thighs and lift her up, her legs wrapping around Mai's waist. They both the kiss, and Ty Lee smiled, lifting a hand to undo the buns holding up Mai's long hair, and letting all of it cascade down her shoulders. She lifted a hand to her cheek, and pulled her in for another kiss, Mai moving down to kiss along her jaw, and back to her ear. She nipped gently at her lobe, then kissed down her neck. She pressed her lips up against her pulse, trailing kissing downward, then licking back upward along the trail, a small noise coming from Ty Lee. Mai pressed against her more, a hand sliding down to press between her legs, her breath hot against her neck as she rested her head on Ty Lee's shoulder. She pulled her bottoms down as much as she could, letting the fabric gather at her knees as she pressed her fingers up against her under wrappings. Ty Lee's arms slid around her, her arms tightening, letting out a shuttering breath as she pressed a hand between Ty Lee's legs more firmly, pressing into the radiating heat and pressing gentle, mindless kisses along her shoulder. She undid the intricate wraps, but just let them hang off of her pelvis uselessly as she slid her hand in and pressed her fingers to her directly. She rubbed at her slowly at first, a small chuckle coming from her as she felt the wetness that accumulated. She moved her hand upwards, and pressed a thumb against the topmost part of her, a bundle of nerves being pressed into under Mai's thumb, making Ty Lee let out a whimper. Oh spirits, a _whimper_. Mai could hardly believe how attractive she managed to be. She didn't want to waste much time; they both needed this before Azula got angry that they weren't there. She moved down to her knees, Ty Lee's legs over her shoulders and Mai's head between her legs, moving in close and she pressed a kiss to her. She pushed her tongue against a familiar spot, massaging the soft muscle into her, hearing a fair amount of moans and whimpers, which Mai was pretty proud of. She parted her lips to suck at her, her eyes squeezing shut as she pulled her closer by the hips, her arms squeezing her thighs. Ty Lee's fingers ensnarled in her hair, back arching and her head rested against the wall. Her legs began to tremble, and all the stimulation was driving her crazy, her toes curling and she desperately pulled her closer to her, before she let out a gasp, and a loud, sobbing moan as she finally hit her peak, and Mai moved away from her, helping her down and letting her sit in her lap, leaning in and kissing her gently, Ty Lee breathlessly kissing her back, slumping weakly against the wall. Mai rested her hands at her hips, her hands ghosting up her torso and sliding under her top and cupping her breasts in her hand, massaging them in her hands as she pressed closed, Ty Lee letting out tired whimpers as she felt Mai's touch yet again. She lifted Ty Lee's top off of her, and tossed it aside, then helping her get off her bottoms and her wrappings that still gathered uselessly around her waist. Ty Lee then look the lead, pulling herself into Mai's lap, tugging her skirt up first so she straddled her mostly bare lap, and giggled softly as she slid a hand down, her fingers rubbing circles between her legs, Mai letting out a soft moan, biting her lip. Ty Lee tugged on the wrappings around her navel, and moved downwards when she finally got them loose. She spread Mai's legs a little more, and leaned in, her eyes closing as she pressed an open mouthed kiss to her, her arms sliding around Mai's thighs and pulling her in closer, her mouth pressing against her and she sucked at her core, Mai letting out a quite uncharacteristic whimper as a hand went to Ty Lee's head, and she gripped a handful of hair tightly, a significant amount being pulled awkwardly from the girls braid (it'd be hard to hide what they were doing since they had no time to cover it up). Ty Lee pressed her tongue into her, massaging the sensitive area, her hand coming up and pressing two fingers into her. She moved them slowly at first, but eventually picked up speed and moved her fingers quickly inside her as she worked her tongue on her, and with a gasping, sobbing moan of pleasure, Mai finally hit her climax, Ty Lee recoiling to look up at her, licking her lips then biting the bottom one, as Mai pulled her up and pressed her lips to hers, kissing her breathlessly.

"Azula's gonna be so angry when she finds out we're late because we were.. You know." Ty Lee fretted, but Mai shrugged. "She's just gonna have to deal with it." And she smiled a little at her.


	11. Chapter 9

Katara had hardly conversed with the others in the group, because she'd been lost in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about how angry she'd gotten at someone she was feeling so much for a little while ago. She questioned if she was wrongly mad, but she didn't think she was. She may have been jumping the gun to be so angry already, but she was confused! He just left without waiting or giving any explanation. And that just kept running through his head. He couldn't stand being seen with her. He didn't want anyone to know about them but them. She supposed he could've been shy about having been caught with someone, but so what? That meant he couldn't apologize? It only fueled her idea that he just couldn't be caught with a _pathetic Water Tribe peasant_. He didn't want her for _her_ because he didn't think that she was worth _being in a real relationship with_. He didn't think a _peasant_ like her was someone he actually _wanted_ to be with. He probably just _found her attractive_ and was keeping all this under wraps to go _have fun together_ and then not speak to her. She couldn't believe she fell for something like that! She supposed _everything_ she was theorizing might not be true, but it was _Zuko_. How could she think he could actually care about her like that? Actually want to be together? To start a relationship? Tch. He just _kissed her_ without really trying to start anything. Was that being spontaneous or did he just want to move along quicker? She couldn't believe she was so naïve. She didn't know whether to march down there tomorrow and yell at him, or just ignore him. She didn't know if she even wanted to let him know she was mad. Who cares? He could just move on _without_ her. He didn't need her anyway, considering he couldn't possibly be _actually_ attached to her.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't know. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He'd never been in the presence of someone he really _really_ had feelings for (or thought he might, he was still unsure). He didn't know what to do when he was caught with her! Earlier, Uncle had come up to talk to him. He asked him about Katara and what he was doing with her. He didn't really want to say how much he really cared about her.. But he didn't want to let him believe he had some gross, dishonorable reason for doing things with her. Spirits, did he think that? It was embarrassing.. And it was.. Well, not good! He didn't want to be seen as someone who did that sort of thing! He would never! It was dishonorable! He hadn't thought much about _that_ sort of thing. He just thought about her. About how great it was when they finally spoke. How great it was when she smiled and laughed and all her light, gentle touches. It made butterflies worm in his stomach when he finally got to _be around her,_ and he just wished he hadn't walked out like such an _idiot_ before. He was scared! Nervous. He didn't know what to do. On top of that, he couldn't say a thing to her. He'd be so nervous! And worried about what she'd say. She probably hated him for walking off like that. Maybe he deserved her hatred then. She deserved someone she could really be happy with. He was someone she could only handle for a bit, before she found someone she really worked with, right? He couldn't be the right one for her. He'd never been in a real relationship before Mai, and he and Mai just didn't work. They didn't know what they wanted. It was too crazy between them. He felt too much. She didn't feel at all. He didn't think he could risk Katara being hurt because he didn't know how to work in a relationship.

And the next day, Katara had left for work. She knew today would be either awkward, or just full of her being angry and cold and him not knowing why. Well, she hoped he had an idea why. Because she was really hurt by what happened. He just _left_. He didn't even apologize. She could understand him being nervous. She completely got that! If something was too much for him, they could wait! They didn't need to do something like that already. Kissing was a romantic thing that they could wait for. And being seen by someone must've made him even more nervous, and maybe self conscious (so she got why he didn't want to be seen by Iroh). But he could've at least clarified that he didn't leave because he didn't want to be seen with her, but that he was just nervous. And that he was sorry for leaving. But he didn't do that did he?

She tied her apron around herself, and walked up to the counter to begin brewing tea. She was the first here besides Pao. She heard the door open and she looked up, expecting there to be a customer when she saw.. Zuko and Iroh. She narrowed her eyes a little and just looked back down at what she was doing. Zuko smiled a little at her before she looked down, but she ignored it. She didn't even want to talk to him today. She could just.. Work today. She didn't need to joke around or sit with him or talk or just enjoy herself around him. Nope. Who needed to enjoy themselves? Not her.

He smiled a little when he noticed Katara already inside, and he planned on walking over and talking to her to see if she was really that mad at him, or if it blew over, or if she never really though much of it. Of course, her unable to even look at him probably answered that for him. He tied on his own apron, and walked over to begin cleaning before customers came in. He moved over by where she was working to begin wiping down the counter, but of course, once he moved by her she walked somewhere else to work. She was pretty angry, wasn't she? He wished he could talk to her about this. He wished he could apologize and make things better, but maybe that wasn't what she wanted. He couldn't do that easily, and it felt like a big enough gesture in his opinion. But she deserved to be shown he really cared, didn't she?

He knew exactly what he needed to do to show her he was sorry, and that they were starting something real.


	12. Chapter 10

"Lee?" Katara demanded, looking around the shop. He'd disappeared for a little while, and she didn't know why. She assumed he might have just disappeared to get something, and would return in a few minutes. But it'd been about seven or eight minutes, and she didn't know what he could be doing out there. She really didn't want to have to go after him and bring him back, because it would sort of defeat the whole "I'm angry and ignoring you" thing. She didn't want to go talk to him, but she wouldn't be so petty that she just wouldn't and leave him out there to do who knows what and risk being yelled at by Pao.

She'd wait another few minutes before actually leaving.

But as if on cue, he entered about a minute later, and approached Katara. She looked relieved for a moment, because she was scared he might have hurt himself or gotten into trouble and _that_ was why he couldn't come back. But he was fine. And now that she knew _that_ , she stubbornly looked away from him and tried to find herself something to do.

He knew disappearing without reason for about ten minutes wasn't exactly the best way to get Katara to stop being angry with him, but she might change her mind when she saw just _why_ he was gone for so long. "Katara?" He asked as he approached her, but as expected, she didn't even look his way. He sighed. He knew she was angry. And he knew she was expecting him to make up for it somehow. He knew she needed to talk, too. And he couldn't just _give_ her something that would make everything disappear. Maybe what she needed was an experience, that would show her he really care about making things right. And then they'd be able to talk. "I get it. You're angry." He sighed. "Just.. Come outside for a second. I wanna show you something." He told her, but Katara just sighed.

"I have work to do. So do you." She replied simply.

"It's almost time to close, anyway. Just.. Just for a second. Alright?" He asked. She let out another sigh, and turned her head to look at him, and began to undo the ties on her apron, and hung it up, turning to him. "Just for a second." She answered, and he led her outside.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it. You'll see why."

Letting out another slightly annoyed sigh, Katara obliged and closed her eyes. When she felt him nudge her, she opened her eyes again, and they widened just a little bit. The streets outside of the tea shop where always pretty dark, but she noticed unlit lanterns every time she walked home. But now, each one of them was lit brightly and shone, casting out a beautiful light on the usually dim street. She was about to ask how the lanterns even got lit but well, firebender, unlit lantern is now lit? It didn't take much to piece it together.

"You did this?" She asked, turning to him, and smiled just a little bit. He rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly, but he nodded. "Yeah I.. I didn't really know what else to do to get you alone. So we'd be able to talk." She looked like she was about to say something, but stopped. "Alright." She concluded.

He looked to her, but he wasn't really sure how to start. He didn't know what he wanted to say first, or what to do. He never had to apologize for something he did because well.. No one really cared before. Did she?

She must've.

"I'm sorry I left." He murmured, looking at her, and she shrugged, averting her eyes and trying to act like it wasn't that big a deal.. But it was. She bit her lip, and glanced back at him.

"You are?" She asked, even though she would've been even less able to believe he wasn't sorry than if he was.

He nodded, and moved a little closer to her as they stood side by side, and brushed his hand against her, and took it in his, lacing their fingers together. He knew it was such a dumb little gesture at trying to be romantic but.. He felt like it might mean something to her. After storming out before, showing affection in public (even if no one was here), seemed like a step forward.

"I was just.. Afraid. That you were interested inn all this for all the wrong reasons." She murmured. "I didn't really think I'd ever have all these feelings for someone. And I never really pictured _you_ being the source." She chuckled softly, and ducked her head, wiping her eyes. "But I guess I feel more than I imagined." She murmured

He bit his lip. She was _crying_. He had no idea what to do when she got this upset. It took him so long to figure out something to do to make this all better. He was never good at this sort of thing. He wished he was able to do something, but somehow he didn't even have to. She looked back to him, and smiled a little, and stepped closer, and hugged him. She slid her arms tightly around him and rests her head on his chest, and he hugged her back, resting his forehead on the top of her head. "We're okay now?" He asked quietly

"Of course."


	13. Chapter 11

After yesterday, being at that little tea shop felt like what she had first hoped it would. Finally. It was gentle and quiet and calming, and she didn't have to worry about anything so overwhelming like she usually did. She tied her apron around her waist as she usually did, and walked behind the counter to help with brewing tea, when she felt someone brush against her, and she glanced slightly to the side. And was relieved to see it was Zuko. She smiled a little, and leaned into him a bit. His head turned, and pressed a kiss to her temple, which made her smile a bit more as she continued to work. It was so much nicer this way. She couldn't believe all the troubles of getting to this point. She didn't know if before they were moving too fast and everything got all jumbled up, or if they were moving too slow and everything just tumbled out at the end and was a mess. But now, everything seemed to work out. And it was good. It was nice.

"Nephew, we're out of jasmine tea leaves. Can you check the storage closet for more?" Uncle asked, and he of course, answered with a nod and headed back there. Uncle had sent Katara to fetch some a few minutes ago, but Katara was still fairly new and probably got lost or couldn't find anything, and was still looking. Uncle probably forgot he sent her, and was sending him back now.

"Katara?" He called as he entered, looking around for her.

"Zu- Lee?" She asked, turning her head as she stood up on her toes to try and reach whatever might be on a high shelf that could possibly be what they needed.

"Yeah. Need some help?" He asked as he approached, resting a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was standing beside her, and reached up for whatever she was reaching for, and chuckled, setting it aside. "Not tea leaves. Have you been reaching for this the whole time?" He asked, and she pouted a little, crossing her arms. "No. Half the time I had to _find_ it." She defended herself, and he chuckled, stepping forward and sliding an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and moved in closer to him, her hands resting at his chest.

Yeah, they should've returned to Uncle and helped out around the shop, but neither of them really had the urge to move as they stood there in one another's arms. Katara was the one to lean up a little, her arms going around his neck and a hand to his scarred cheek, and she kissed him gently and softly, and his eyes fell shut as he kissed her back. He tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her in close and resting against the wall. He pulled her closer, one of his hands curving up to press against her back, and the other moving to her slender hip, pulling her up against him, at this point. They'd melted so far into their deep, passionate kisses that they forgot they had a responsibility outside of this. She rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb, and tilted her head, making the kiss more passionate as their lips parted and meshed together nearly perfectly. She finally broke the kiss, and let out a heavy breath, looking at him a little sheepishly as she felt his forehead rest against hers. "We don't need to stop here." He told her quietly, and she bit down on her lip. They didn't did they?

"I guess not." She murmured softly, standing on her toes and pecking his lips softly. "Do we.. Have time?" She asked quietly, and he chuckled softly, leaning forward so their noses brushed this time.

"I think we do." He murmured, and she bit down on her lip, but grinned a little.

"Then when are we gonna get another perfect moment like this?" She breathed.

"They still think I'm _lost_ back here like an idiot." She chuckled softly, her forehead rested against his, and he smiled a little as she spoke.

"Why not use it to.. Our _advantage_?" She murmured, biting her lip.

He bit his lip and flushed a little. Despite him insinuating at this at first, he was still a little nervous about this. Their first time together. What if it was her first time... _Ever?_

 _Wow_

 _He definitely did_ _ **not**_ _want to mess up her first time._

He didn't want to spoil the moment though, since it was clear she wanted to do this, and he wasn't exactly subtle about his urge too, either. Plus, she'd probably be just as disappointed in not doing this than she would if they did it, and it wasn't that great.

Better he try, right?

"I guess.. Yeah.. You're.. You're right." He mumbled, pulling her a little closer, and she gave him an amused look.

"Are you a little nervous?"

"Of course I'm not."

"You are, though."

"Alright, alright." He sighed. "I just don't wanna mess this up." He murmured, leaning in and briefly pecking her lips, his hands rubbing her sides gently, eventually catching under the edge of her tunic and resting his hands at her bare hips, thumbs rubbing circles on her hips, and her arms slid around his neck, resting against him.

"You won't." She promised, smiling reassuringly at him, brows resting against one another again.

"How do you know?" He huffed, and she chuckled quietly.

"I just, do. We're wasting time, you know." She murmured, and he bit down on his lip again, millions of thoughts running through his head

So this was really happening. And if he was really going to do this, or consider doing it, he had to decide now. He didn't have time to ponder over what he wanted to do or what would be best, because he didn't want to get into it and, get caught or have to stop in the middle. That would be bad. He wanted this to be.. Good. As good as it got in secret in a storage closet, desperately needing one another

Well, they couldn't have everything could they? If he told her he wanted this _perfect, romantic scenario with the two of them loving one another in the most secluded, beautiful place where they could make love like it was meant to be done,_ well, that would mean not doing it now. And no matter how pleased she might be with how much he wanted to do this correctly, spirits, they both really needed this _now._

 _So it was going to be done_ _ **now**_


	14. Chapter 12

_He pressed her up against that wall, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, his body pressed against hers. He dipped down to meet her height and pressed his lips to hers, eyes slowly lidding and their lips meshing languidly together, and Katara's eyes fell closed, too, and her hands slid slowly up his chest, curving over his shoulders, before she lurched forward to slide her arms around his neck, bringing him as close as they could get; so close she soon forgot where she ended and he began. They were one person, ironically, considering what they were about to embark on was usually with the presence of two. Usually. Haltingly, the kiss parted slowly, and Katara almost spoke, but rather covered it up by biting her lip. He looked to her, and he knew there was something to do here. Knew exactly what he was supposed to do and that he needed to do these things to heat the moment like fanning the flames of a campfire, but spirits, so many thoughts where coming to his head_

 _And not the kind of thoughts that would help this situation_

The kind of thoughts that made him question why she would do something like this with someone like him. The kind of thoughts that made him question if this was even happening. The kind of thoughts that were just his thoughts of loathing and hatred and disapproval all self inflicted, and he felt like he couldn't do this. Physically couldn't. He wanted to do this for her, but how could he keep going? It wasn't the fact that he felt like he wouldn't be able to, because it that was all it was he would've shoved that thought far to the back of his mind and carried on. He wasn't going to disappoint her.

He just didn't think she really wanted this

Not with him, anyway

He stopped, his forehead rested against hers. He didn't way anything, and after a moment or so she became concerned, and he felt a gentle hand moving up to cup his scathed cheek, and lift his chin so he'd meet her eyes. He averted them as soon as he saw blue; he couldn't look at her. Let alone do this. She would be disappointed either way.

She should hate him. For roping her into this. She had the little Avatar boy with a crush on her, right? What business did he have to stand in her way? He'd do a better job than Zuko would, anyway. She was better off that way. With someone _good_.

Was he even good?

Unlikely.

"Zuko." She began softly, and it was the first time in a while since she'd been here that he heard his name from her. He never loved the sound so much before she said it. He still refused to look in her direction, but she carried on regardless. Maybe she had hopes that he would come around and meet her gaze, and carry on, he thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and it was all she asked. It was a simple enough question. _What's wrong?_ Too much was going on to even begin with that. He didn't answer her, but she didn't even pry at him, and somehow it. Somehow he felt.. Connected to her. Like the eerie silence she was forcing him into by not prying from him not answering was making him feel more comfortable speaking.

"I don't know what to do." He answered quietly

She followed that answer with a soft flurry of chuckles and giggles, which inevitably made his face go red.

"Not-not like _that_.. You know that wasn't what I meant!" He replied in almost a whine, but she silenced him.

"You're.. You're used to being treated like you failed before you even did a thing. It's not true." She told him. "Your dad and your sister got all in your head, but they aren't you. You're you. You just need to remember that." She murmured, and she leaned up, hesitating, before pressing a small kiss to his lips. She didn't seem to care that he had ruined the moment. In fact, she seemed unfazed. She stopped immediately to help him when he felt like he was going to mess up or ruin what they had. She actually understood that he cared, and she cared too. That they were actually at the same spot. And there were feelings here. Everyday with Mai, it was just something different that he didn't get. They would break up in an instant over something ridiculous, and she wouldn't have a single emotion about anything. He didn't understand it. He didn't have that feeling like this was something too nice for him to have.

Katara was far too nice and far too good to be with him in the way he so badly wanted her. In all those ways. In every way possible. Every and any way that meant they could spend so much time together. Did he ever want that with Mai?

Maybe at first.

But it faded.

He didn't think he could ever know that fading, disappearing feeling of emotions with Katara.

Because there were actually _emotions there._

This was incredibly new, but incredibly great. He wondered if Katara ever felt this before. Oh, if it wasn't out of jealousy, it was out of sympathy that he hoped she hadn't. It was such an amazing feeling to feel like you found someone. To feel like this person you have with you was carved out to be your other half, and you the same to them. And if she found that before and she wasn't with them, she must've gone through a lot to lose them. He didn't even know if she encountered something like this and he was _grieving her loss_

 _He was in way too deep_

 _But he didn't even care_

 _She was the only person he wanted to be this close with_

"But you also need to remember," she began. "That I _like_ Zuko just being himself." She murmured, a little smile appearing on her features, and he finally turned his gaze to her, and his troubled look seemed to melt away

And maybe he even smiled back. Just a little


	15. Mobile is the worst ever but read anyway

Hey there! I realize I might have darkened the mood with that long paragraph I included at the end of one of the chapters, but I didn't mean to!

I love reviews and they urge me to write better, so please, review! I love comments!

Also

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

How many people wanna fight me over there being no smut?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡~)

A lot probably

Stay tuned for more ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	16. Chapter 13

"You do?" He murmured quietly

It was such a dumb question. Of course she wouldn't say that she didn't mean that. But he found it pretty hard to believe she did. She actually liked him. For him. Not because he was a prince or because she didn't know everything about him and there were these rose colored lenses over the other half of him, and would run when they were removed. No, it was like she was... In love with him.

Was she?

Was he with her?

Spirits, he didn't even know.

On one hand, he so desperately hoped that he could have that with someone. That someone could be in love with him. That someone as amazing and beautiful as her could love him. But then again, how would he react to that? In that situation? What if he disappointed her or did something wrong again? She couldn't love someone who messed up so much.

But if he did love her.. Wouldn't he want to do this with her? Oh, despite how nervous he was and how sure he might screw something up, he thought he just might love her. And if he loved her, this was something they should do wasn't it?

He could try and convince him to do this because they were in love, and because it was something people in love did to express their love in one way, but was all that true? They hadn't been seeing one another for too long. And he didn't even know if you could call them significant others. Maybe this wasn't right. Maybe doing this wouldn't bring them closer or make them fall into some perfect place and love one another, maybe it would complicate things further. Maybe it would make it harder. Maybe it would shove them into this place where they did things together.. But they didn't really work together. And they didn't become significant others, they just became... Lovers.

He didn't want to have her in that one way and only that way.

He didn't want that.

He wanted her in so many ways. He wanted her so much in so many different forms and wanted to explore and experiment and do new things with her.

Yes, he did have increasing feelings for her. But he didn't think it was love

Could they do this if they weren't in love, if they wanted to be in a good relationship?

Probably not.

But where they going to do this anyway and hope for the best?

Of course they were.

Katara couldn't even explain all the rushing feelings she had, too. She didn't know if it was love or if it was just the urge to do something like this.. Oh, spirits, she hoped she didn't just want this and not want anything to do with him. It seemed impossible, but she couldn't handle it if she ended up not wanting to be around him after this. She knew she wouldn't actually understand she missed him at first because well, she wouldn't want to be around him. But she would. A connection so deep and forged so beautifully couldn't be broken after one night of love. They couldn't mess this up. _She_ couldn't mess this up.

"Zuko?" She asked softly. He seemed to drift off into deep thought, but they still remained entangled in one another arms. She knew it was beginning to be bad timing for doing this, but there would never be the perfect time to do this. There would never be a perfect time for anything, so they just had to chance it. There wasn't a perfect time for anything. She couldn't waste time waiting for it. He looked up when she promoted him, and she finally spoke.

"I think we can do this." She told him softly. Even though they'd been away for so long there was a chance they could be caught. Even though it seemed like the moment burnt out already. She was willing to try. Willing to do this. Because well, when else would be such a perfect time?

That, and spirits it was too _hot_ to think about all those people out there that could potentially catch them doing something so _so wrong_. Just the thought roped her back into this.

A blush spread across his cheeks, because he supposed until now, they'd been calling intimacy just " _this_ ". But this _this_ was making love. It was serious, and it meant a lot. If this messed up, they might not get together in the end because it would be just too awkward for them both. But if this did work.. Oh they'd be close. Closer than before. They'd connect on another level.

He chuckled softly, almost giddily, with a smile as he looked at her. "Really?" He asked, eagerness only just under toning what he said, before he felt a slight blush cover his cheeks at how excited he sounded, and he bit down on his bottom lip, before speaking again.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He murmured quietly. He was still deciding whether or not _he_ was ready, despite how he'd replied to her at first. But he could push right into this if she was ready, and it meant doing this. Finally doing this.

He just didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"I'm ready." She murmured, and her hand found his cheek again, thumb running over the scar he was sure marked him for so long, and in just a simple touch it felt like she changed that. But it would never be changed.

Their lips met, and his thoughts slowly blurred out. He tilted his head and let his eyes fall shut, the two of them turning into one person again, and it was just the embodiment of love when they kissed like this. He would never get over how right or how beautiful it felt to finally do this. To finally get to this point.

He knew they'd been in here a while, and he was beginning to think Uncle had clearly suspected something was going on, and was covering for his nephew.

He would have to remember to thank him later

He rested his hands at Katara's waist, her fingers brushing down over the curve of her hips, and over her thighs, sliding beneath them and lifting her up (considering she was shorter and lither, she was easy to pick up). He gripped the soft flesh of her thighs firmly, pressing against her to help keep her against the wall as they kissed, her arms around his neck tightening, and one of her hands finding its way to tangle through the back of his hair. The kiss grew more passionate, and in attempts to push and press against one another more, friction and movement built up between them, and, spirits, it was noticeable as all heck that Zuko was succumbing to all these pleasures (though Katara's noises and desperate tugs to be sure he never pulled away from her was evidence enough that she was submitting, too.)

One of the hands at her thighs gripped her firmly, fingertips no doubt leaving small bruises, as his other hand ran up beneath her tunic, pressing into the warmth of her stomach (and the noises she made at such a simple gesture was insane. His hands on her bare skin were enough to drive her crazy). Eventually he let her legs fall back down so she stood, but she was very much on her toes, and in the way they pressed together, they hardly parted, one of her legs hooked barely over his waist. His hands hooked in her pants, and he tugged gently on the hem of the blue fabric, forehead against hers as he pressed a gentle, slow kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, lips brushing her softly as he spoke, and a little smile tugged on the corners of her mouth

It was probably the third or fourth time he continued to try and be sure she was okay with this, and it was the third or fourth time she assured him that she was okay with this. She didn't mind assuring him again and again that this was okay. This was good. This was what she wanted with him. She never showed any annoyance or tire of assuring him. Sometimes he just needed an extra okay at this. It was okay. It made her feel like he really cared; really wanted her to be happy and content and didn't just want to do this to do it then leave. Because he did care.

"I'm sure." She told him softly.

And he was off to work at this. A hand slid under the hem, and palm pressed against her, against the heat between her legs, and they quivered just a little at the new-found pleasure, her hands falling to his shoulders and gripping handfuls of fabric tightly. He palmed at her through her wrappings, lips finding their way to her jaw, and pressing soft, sweet kisses along her jawline to try and calm her down, but she was getting so excited from this; there would be no bringing her down from this high for a while. And he had no problem with that.

The movements of his hands fell into synchronization almost instantly, speed and pressed increasing but the style in which he moved was familiar after not too long, his lips traveling down her neck and her pulse, until he became so engrossed in what he was doing more.. _Southward,_ that he eventually ended up simply resting his head against her shoulder, the occasional hot, huffy breath of air exhaling from him as he continued what he was doing. His fingers soon worked their way between the tight wraps of her wrappings, which grew gradually loosened at his persistence to penetrate the barrier between pleasure for them both (her more directly, though). He hardly comprehended the feeling of his fingers brushing her directly when he heard the noise she made when he had, her toes curling up instinctively, and she let out a soft gasp. He almost thought he'd hurt her, but realizing that there was really no way he could've, he continued on

His other hand rose to help loosen the wrappings enough so they slackened all the way, and he hastily pushed as much of them to the ground as possible, the rest entangled uselessly around her legs in a mess. He palmed against her directly, his hand growing hot from the direct contact with her, and she let out increasingly louder and heavier noises which soon became moans, and his soft sooshing to be sure they weren't count hardly quieted her, but he was confident they would be okay.

She was still a little shaky, still a little out of breath, and still a little upset he had the upper hand here for the time being, but she soon forgave him when she felt the cold air hit her neck where he had previously been, amongst other places he'd been keeping so warm (and wet) for so long, when he knelt down before her, guiding the leg that just barely hooked over his waist before to rest over his shoulder. She didn't even need to make any guesses at this point, only silent declarations that he was forgiven for stealing dominance so quickly. But she knew she'd be back in the swing of it in no time to be the one to push _him_ up against the wall.

His heart began to pound in his chest as he assumed this position. He lifted his hands to rest at her pelvis, thumbs trailing along where her hips and thighs met, heat radiatineavily from her as he moved close to her. He traced circles over the skin of her inner thighs as he moved in closer, eyes shutting at lips met her, and her stuttering, shaking breaths that barely puffed from her parted lips jerked into a tiny gasp, her hands that had ran affectionately through his dark hair at first had moved quickly into fists, and her hips instinctively pushed forward. His arms moved to wrap around her thighs, afraid she might slip from the awkward position, trying to remain in his position as he moved.

His tongue pressed against her, hot wetness massaging her in such an entrancing way, only making her feel even more pleasured than when he made his first move in this way. This carried on, and as he got quicker and more passionate about this, she quivered and shook, moans and groans kept quiet to avoid being caught, but she was desperate to let out such a noise by now. She almost reached the peak of this first experience, her back arching and her fingers curling and weaving through his hair, ending in fists again as she tugged him closer to her, his name slipping almost shamelessly from her lips as she finally hit the climax; but they both knew this was far from over.

He guided her to the floor, sitting her down gently as he moved away from her, but stayed close enough that she could hook her legs around his waist, staying close to him. She looked at him through the mess of hair that fell in her eyes, her darkened cheeks proof that she'd grown embarrassed by all the sounds she made, but he leaned close and pressed a gentle, slow kiss to her lips, in the process brushing the messy brown hair away from her face. As their lips met, she slowly began to regain her composure, and she rested her hands at his chest, letting them trail down and hook in his bottoms, tugging gently as the kiss broke slowly, foreheads rested together as she looked up at him, and when their eyes met, it was the unspoken word of what was happening next.

Clothes were discarded, and she was laid back, with him atop her, both of them had arms wrapped around one another. Katara remember how intent she was on stealing back dominance over him, but spirits, how could she let such a petty thing stop her from loving this and loving him so much right now? She pushed that to the back of her mind, and pressed into a kiss, the two of them becoming so close it was like they fused into a single person, no longer two people but one. He tried his hardest to hold the kiss as his hips began to move, and Katara's soft whimpers served to messing up the kiss a bit, but he held it if only to calm her. He continued these movements, finally getting their hips to hit together gently as he moved, both of them falling out of the kiss and falling into a mess of moans and gasps and desperate whimpers of their partners name, a climax approaching them both quickly, and Katara recalled the feeling. She recalled how steamy and white hot everything seemed, how fast and how intense everything became, and how the entire world except for her and him seemed to dissipate. She felt that feeling again, and it felt even more intense when she knew he was right there with her, both of them ending in an embarrassingly loud (because of whoever might still be out there due to what these two adolescents had been doing in the shadows) moan, and laying in a hot, lazy, and very heavy heap, breaths heaving from them both as they came down from their high.

"I feel like everyone heard that." Katara fretted.

"I feel like that's probably right." He admitted, but pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"But it really doesn't matter now." He assured her.

And they were pretty much just procrastinating until they had to get dressed and pretend they were _actually_ working that whole time

* * *

Hey there! I'm so sorry for the delay on an update! I can't recall how long its been, but it's been a little while? Anyway, a lot had happened. First, a boy at my school had committed suicide on the 8th of March, and left me and my friends who albeit hardly knew him very upset, and i just needed the break. Not long after that, my pet rats hit maturity (yay! but not really), they tried to hunt my sisters mice (it was instinct! we don't blame them; it's what they would've done in the wild), and they unfortunately died. Then, not quite as sadly, our pet fish died. Theres been quite the buildup of things going on and I'm sorry it delayed me from writing! Hope you enjoyed the sexytimes though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
